10 Realizations
by SADAndLoved
Summary: Living with Emmett, Pj learned things about he never knew about his best friend. PJ/Emmett story. Don't like, don't read. Rated T because teens are horny.


1) Emmett didn't like shirts much. That or pants, actually and he made it clear he was quite comfortable in his boxers around PJ.

2) Emmett liked to have random dance parties by himself, music blasting. Korean and japanese music at that. There wasn't a day that went down where 'Wow, Fantastic Baby' didnt blast through their stereo..Pj even found himself singing along.

3) Compared to Emmett, Pj had two left feet and then three right ones. Emmett tried to give him lessons but Emmett's 'basic' moves were like the quickstep to PJ. They spent hours and hours trying to get it right, trying every method there was including the hands-on method and the do-what-feels-right-to-you method. In all honestly nothing felt right, except for when Emmett touched Pj and guided him into the next move whatever that may be.

4) Emmett had a lot more friends than Pj thought. Sure it was silly for him to think he was Emmett's ONLY close friend but it was true for PJ. He had people he talked to occasionaly but Emmett was all he truly had in terms of a true friend.

5) One of Emmet's friends had a huge crush on him. It was obvious to tell..Sergio wasn't good at hiding his emotions you see. He jumped at the chance to do anything - even the littles things for Emmett and his puppy dog eyes traveled all over Emmet's face, his body, almost into his soul..He even caught Sergio peeking down at Emmett's happy area and it honestly made PJ sick.

And pissed.

6) Emmett slept with a stuffed animal.  
And no it wasn't a mocking matter.  
In fact when PJ found out and started to tease, Emmett almost broke down.

He had an intense fear of the dark. He never got over it and being in the dark caused him intense anxiety.

He couldnt use his night light because he was too embarrassed about it so his only coping method since he moved in with PJ was a stuffed tiger named

Pj only wish he knew so that Emmett wouldn't have had to go through so many scary nights. In a firm tone he told him they are getting him a night light first thing in the morning.

Emmett was still ashamed, it showed on his face.  
PJ told him not to be and laid next to him that night. wasn't needed much.

7) Emmett had deep verbal conversations with his dead grandfather, in the completely normal touching way. There was a dark oak wood framed picture of the guy Emmett loved very much and thought was remarkable. Every day at 5:15 he'd go into the bathroom and talk. He thought PJ didn't notice but it was hard not to. Pj didn't snoop-that'd be bad, but he does recall hearing his name a few times when he was well...walking to the closet to get some '_ important stuff_ ' that he really needed. It warmed his heart to say the least.

8) Emmett has a blog. No, not a tumblr one. One on his own special website, he went by the name 'Joseph' on it. Pj's laptop died and he just needed to see the rest of the Most Popular Girls In School episode, it was URGENT, so he hopped on Emmett's laptop, took one guess at the password and got it right. The screen that popped up was the blog, with atleast 400 loyal readers, everything he posted got a handful to a cup full of comments and he had conversations with people, ones more Intellectual than PJ could understand. One thing he could understand, Emmett was bi and had a huge crush on him. He had had it for a long while, according to some posts.

One of the oldest posts said 'To answer your question, Accepting my sexuality was really easy for me personally. I didn't want more stress in my life after someone close to me passed, so when I started having these sudden deep feelings physically and emotionally for PJ , I just said 'fuck it, I want his dick and his heart and It's called Bisexual. If I am it, so be it, i know it might not be as easy for most but that's me'

PJ's face flushed faster and faster as he read as many posts as possible before Emmett got back home. If it was that easy for Emmett then...he thought.

9)Emmett was never going to say anything. Anything about this crush. He was just going to pretend he was still talking to a girl online and that it was going 'well'. He was going to continue this way for years. Pj gave him so many situations where it could just happen. It, being anything. A confession, a kiss, hell any type of progression. He was even selling his body to him pratically, taking tips from Emmett himself and walking around in his boxers whenever he could, sitting close to him, doing things he wasn't even comfortable with. All he got was fast side glances and nervous gulps. It was clear he was going to have to make the first move, and honestly the whole situation had gotten a bit aggravating.

10 ) The last realization was Emmett was amazing at making out. Going into this, it wasn't Pj's plan to be grounded into the bed with Emmett on top of him, playing a passionate game of tongue war. He just went in for a _soft _ and _sweet_ kiss, but soft and sweet wasn't something Emmett could do with all the built up passion he has had over the years, vacationing in his pants and chest. That passion and lust all came bursting out at the seams. Gasping hard out of breath Emmett established their relationship with a simple "Pj, you're mines" his confidence took all the aggravation PJ felt away. Although he physically made the first move, Emmett made the emotional one. "I am" Pj confirmed. "I'm glad you finally realized it, Emmett" A questioning glare took over Emmet's face but PJ crashed his lips onto Emmett's. They'd save that for another day.

A/N : Oh god, i'm so sleep deprived, this probably doesn't make any sense. I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
